Home
by Kasi
Summary: This time.. when we close the door, it will never open again." [one-shot]


**Title**: Home  
  
**Summary**: "This time.. when we close the door, it will never open again." [one-shot]

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, all the creators would be locked in a room, changed to their desks and told to finsih Kingdom Hearts II & release it to the USA first or be without food. But sadly, I don't own them.. or Sora.. goes off to cry

**Author's Notes**: Titanic soundtrack Hymn To The Sea Girl with writers block 4 o'clock in the morning= this story. And that's basically it.

* * *

Home.  
  
He didn't really know where that was anymore or who he was. The darkness was so much a part of his life that he felt at times, he too had become a heartless. Dreaming every night about the memories they shared together. Of all the times he said the things he shouldn't of said.  
  
And all the chances he had to say what he should have said a long time ago.  
  
The words "I love you" held almost no meaning to him anymore. 'I love you' meant that I will protect you, I will keep you from harm, I will be with you forever.   
  
He hadn't done any of those things.   
  
So many nights he could imagine her face as their hands were broken apart so long ago. The trust she had in her face when he told her he would come back to her. The hope she had in him. He had broken his promise to her. He stayed gone for far too long. He couldn't even remember what she looked like anymore, much less what her voice sounded like. He spent his nights and some of his days lost in the long hallways of his mind. Trying so desperately to dig up what he could of the past and of the good times.   
  
The good times were the only things that kept him going.   
  
But tonight was different. He wouldn't lay in his bed and wish that he could just fade away or wonder why the keyblade choose him.   
  
Tonight, he was going home.   
  
"Take care of yourself, Sora." Donald said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. Goofy gave him a hug and stepped back to be beside Donald. Even though Donald hated to admit it, he was extremely teary-eyed. He loved his friend with all of his heart, but he knew he had to let him go. Their fight was over, the worlds were secure, and the light had begun to show through.   
  
"Everybody else has found their light, Sora and it has returned to them. It's your turn to return to your light." Mickey said as he shook Sora's hand. Sora smiled and stuck his hand out infront of Donald and Goofy.  
  
"One last time, guys?"   
  
Goofy and Donald stuck their hands out and put them overtop of Sora's. It felt like old times again, back before he had seen what he had seen and done the things he had done. Before the memories had started to fade from his mind and before her voice had left him.  
  
"Riku, are you sure you don't want to come?"   
  
Riku stepped out from behind Mickey and gave his friend a smile.   
  
"This is what I've wanted, Sora. To see the worlds, to be free. You go keep her safe and I'll keep everyone in line here." He said as he smacked Donald in the back of the head. Donald mumbled something under his breathe and Sora smiled. As much as he missed Kairi, he'd miss these guys even more. They had become his family. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he gave Riku a final handshake. Riku pulled him into the headlock he had done so many times before as a kid and Sora pulled back.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, Sora. Thank you. You gave us our kingdom back, our lives back. You deserve more thanks than we could possibly give. This time, when we lock the door, it will never open again. " Mickey said as he grabbed his keyblade from his side and walked towards Sora. They walked forward and Sora gave one last wave to everybody standing at the castle doors. He turned his back, not wanting to look back at them. The door appeared before them and Mickey drew his keyblade. Once the door was locked, the worlds would be shut off from eachother completely. Sora stepped into the doorway and drew his keyblade. He held it up as Mickey raised his and the door began to close. He whispered a ''thank you'' to Mickey as the door shut and the light that had sorrounded Sora turned to complete darkness. He felt the sensation that he was falling and he couldn't see where he was. Without any warning, he landed face down onto a soft, damp surface. He spit out whatever had gotten into his mouth, pushed himself up, and looked around.  
  
He had landed in sand.  
  
He looked back behind him and saw the moonlight reflecting onto the ocean. He brushed the sand off of him and looked around. His keyblade had disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief. His journey was over. He was finally home. He began to look around at all the little houses that lined the beach. They had changed so much since he had been away. The lights from the windows shown brightly in the darkness of the night. He looked towards Kairi's house and started to walk towards it. He got up to the door and his hand was almost at the doorbell when his little voice in the back of his head decided to chip in it's two cents.  
  
_You've been gone for two years and you're going to ring her doorbell? What are you gonna say? ''Sorry, I got lost and couldn't find your house for two years?' You're a smart boy, Sora._   
  
He saw the living room light go off and he looked up towards her bedroom and saw it come on for a few minutes and then go off. He walked over to the tree that had grown up rather tall since the last time he had seen it and began to climb up it. He got to a branch that was close to her window and pushed the window open. She had fallen asleep. He stepped into the room quietly and looked around. It hadn't changed much, she was still a little neat freak like she always had been. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her night table. There was a picture of her, Riku, and himself when they were younger and also a framed letter he had given her before he had to leave. His heart broke as he touched her cheek. She looked so different, she had grown much more beautiful. Her hair was longer and her face was more featured than it was before. Sora leaned down and kissed her forehead. She stirred, fluttered her eyes open, and shot up and fell off the side of the bed. Her head was on the ground but her feet were still on the bed. Sora laughed and leaned over the bed to look at her.   
  
"Still have as much grace as you did two years ago I see."  
  
Kairi rubbed her eyes and Sora helped her stand up.  
  
"You can't be real. This is a dream, wake up, Kairi. This is cruel and unusual punishment, you know he's not coming back!" She said as she pinched herself all over her arm. Sora was hurt by her words but grabbed her hand and stopped her.   
  
"I'm home, Kairi."  
  
"Is it really you, Sora?" She said, her voice laced with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Kai. It's me."   
  
Kairi jumped on him and he fell backwards off of the bed, Kairi landing ontop of him. She giggled as he tickled her sides and tried to get out of the mountain of covers that had fallen upon them.   
  
"So, where's Riku?"  
  
He stopped smiling and took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"He's not coming home, Kairi."  
  
"But, why not? We've gotta go find-"  
  
"The worlds are shut off from eachother once and for all. He's happy, Kairi. He got what he wanted."   
  
A tear ran down Kairi's cheek as Sora wiped it away with his thumb.   
  
"Wait, does that mean-"  
  
"It means I'm here to stay, Kairi. The worlds are safe again. The light has shown through. Everybody has found the light and returned to it.." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest, still having tears run from her eyes. "and it was time I returned to my light."

* * *

**Yeah it's me again. I cried the whole way through writing this. Damn song. Don't listen to Hymn To The Sea & try to write at the same time. Not very good outcomes. Hope you enjoyed, just needed to write something before my writers block killed me.**


End file.
